


Мяу на бис

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Рогатый кот Железного Человека [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Тор не смог найти Локи. Пропажа, как известно, всегда лежит на самом видном месте. А в случае с Локи, еще и мурлыкает.





	Мяу на бис

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215953025.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Кот с железным кляпом и в кандалах смотрелся странно. Еще более странно он смотрелся во всем этом за пазухой Тони Старка.  
Тор сглотнул и нахмурился.  
Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше.

— Почему брат мой в таком виде? — изрек Тор с легкой укоризной в голосе и поморщился от того, насколько неправильно все это звучит.

— Папу спроси, — посоветовал добрый Тони и почесал притихшего Кота… Локи… КотоЛоки за ушком.  
Котолоки замурчал, показательно и, как почудилось мнительному Тору, нагло. — У вас, Асгардских инопланетян, странные семейные традиции, в первый раз слышу, чтобы кто-то приглашал сына на семейную встречу в кандалах

— Тони…

-…хотя есть определенные сексуальные практики, но в отношении Локи это все смахивает на инцест…

— Тони!

Голос Тора слился с громовыми раскатами за окном, но Тони был на своей волне, и так просто сбить себя с мысли не позволял.

-… ваши отношения внутри семьи — ваше личное дело, здоровяк. Я бы никогда не рискнул критиковать чужие вкусы, если бы речь не шла. О. Моем. Коте. — Тони впечатал последнюю фразу и улыбнулся.

Тор тяжело вздохнул.  
Он уже жалел, что не догадался как-то ограничить магические манипуляции Локи.  
Потому что попытка договориться с Тони с самого начала превратилась в сущий кошмар.  
Тони категорически не одобрял желание Тора незамедлительно вернуть Локи в Асгард.  
А еще сильнее Тони не одобрял предполагаемые…ограничения и выражал все неодобрение как мог.  
Тор в ответ тоже… не всегда молчал.  
Гроза в небе бушевала уже второй час и не думала останавливаться.

Помня о собственном статусе защитника Мидгарда, Тор пока к физическим аргументам не приступал, хотя до этого момента было не далеко.

Тони Старк даже не пытался быть вежливым или хотя бы слушающим.  
Он хладнокровно гнул свою линию, удерживая Котолоки под рубашкой, и отказывался оставить Тора с братом наедине.  
Нынешний Локи шел исключительно в комплекте с Тони Старком, и никак иначе.  
Тор возмущенно сдерживал громовые раскаты.

Но снаружи уже все красноречиво потрескивало и вспыхивало.  
Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Тора, и гениальный Тони Старк сделал почти невозможное, когда в считанные секунды изничтожил все жалкие остатки.

Что до Локи, то он дремал в полглаза, пригревшись на груди возле реактора, и разговаривать вообще отказался, только периодически щурил ярко-зеленые глазищи, переходя с шипения на мурчание и обратно.

Еще в самом начале Локи перекинулся из кота в двуногую форму, демонстрируя собственные таланты. Но стоило Тору сделать шаг, как неуловимый брат шустро смылся обратно в кота, под защиту надежной Старковской рубашки.

И тогда Тор совершил самую большую ошибку.  
Пытаясь заронить в кошачьей душе Локи сомнения, Тор поздравил друга Тони с пленение своего особо опасного брата, вероломно покушающегося на мировую безопасность, и предложил передать его в руки Асгардскому правосудию. Разумеется, предварительно снизив уровень подлости Локи за счет особых сдерживающих устройств.  
Увы, как оказалось, в стратегическом планировании Тор не был большим экспертом.

И уж точно, он имел в виду что-то менее буквальное, но, увы, донести свою основную мысль так и не успел.  
Расшипевшийся Локи только сильнее впиякался в Тони, выпуская когти и оставляя царапины.

А усмехнувшийся Тони Старк выложил на столик перед Тором цепи и кляп и предложил нацепить сбрую на… Локи  
По словам Тони, это была специальная разработка для котов и потому цеплялась на Локи идеально.  
Дальше Тор, как истинный герой и наследник, должен был внести черной меховое воплощение Зла на руках к Всеотцу, словив любовь и поклонение всех подданных!  
Чтобы Тору во время путешествия не было так скучно, Тони со смертельной серьезностью вызвался лично сопровождать их с Локи на встречу с «безутешными» родителями.

Такие мелочи, как человеческое происхождение, Тони ни разу не смущали.  
Будучи миллиардером и отдавая должное монархии, он скромно предложил свою кандидатуру в качестве короля Земли.

Шокированные слушатели на мгновение онемели, тем самым дав коварному Тони продолжить свою мысль, расписывая все плюсы.  
…и походя нацепить на притихшего Котолоки все железки, чтобы продемонстрировать, как  
все это будет выглядеть.

Кот в цепях смотрелся слишком… заметно, на вкус Тора.  
А кот в цепях на руках мидгардского самозваного короля заставлял внутренне содрогнуться.

Разумеется, Тор был против.

Разумеется, на Тони его протесты не произвели ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

Тем более, увлеченный Старк уже вслух строил планы по модернизации Асгарда под личные нужды, потому что как хороший хозяин не мог оставить своего кота в какой-то…

Тони хватило ума не договорить фразу, но громовые раскаты подтвердили, что общую идею Тор все-таки уловил.  
И понял.  
В переговорах пора что-то менять.

— Мне не нравится все это так же, как и тебе… — начал Тор, вздохнув.

Вздернутая бровь Тони как бы намекала, что сам Тони в этом очень сомневается, но Тор упрямо продолжил:

— Локи — мой брат, и всегда будет моим братом. Это не обсуждается. Я знаю его тысячу лет, он веками прикрывал мне спину, и я его… почти похоронил, потому… Просто пойми, я не желаю ему зла и верю тебе. Но если все-так как ты говоришь, если он из другого времени, Отец должен это знать. Если есть какая-то сила… Там наш дом, Тони Старк. И Локи ничего не угрожает. Он совершал ошибки в прошлом, но Отец… он поймет.

— Конечно! И сунет его в уютную комнатку. В лучшем случае. Тор, твой брат — бог Лжи. Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что его вообще выслушают?

— Мяу! — подал голос Локи, то ли соглашаясь, то ли протестуя.  
Разобраться в оттенках этих мявов было совсем не просто.

Тор с усилием провел ладонью по лицу, шумно вздыхая.

— Отец все равно узнает о Локи по магии. Если я скажу, что он пришел сам… То Локи выслушают… есть шанс…

Если честно, Тор и сам не слишком в это верил.

Но другого выхода он не видел. Всеотец славился особой любовью к шутками Локи и реагировал не всегда… спокойно.  
Мудрый Один вполне мог появится сам лично, и Тор искренне сомневался, что существовала какая-то мидгардская магия, способная его сдержать.

К сожалению, Тони ко всем его доводам по-прежнему оставался глух.

— Как Мидгардский принц, я пойду с тобой.

Со стороны Тони это было большое одолжение. Он все-таки согласился понизить собственный только что придуманный титул с короля до принца.

— Отец удержал меня на краю моста, — вдруг сказал Тор, и лицо его скривилось. — А он летел, и знаешь… Я на всегда запомнил его глаза. Как он смотрел. Сейчас думаю, я бы в тот момент прыгнул. Он же мой приставучий маленький брат. Но отец удержал. Я верю тебе, Тони Старк. Вернее, хочу верить. Тот, кто вернулся… он не похож на моего маленького брата. Я не хочу думать о том, что с ним случилось, и почему он выглядел как раненый зверь, попавший в западню. Меня раздирает ярость, когда я думаю, что кто-то мог моего брата… И я сорвался… Когда его увидел. Ты говоришь, что он другой. Я могу это принять. Но я не мой отец…

— Он мой кот. — Тони накрыл ушастую голову рукой, пристально глядя на Тора. — Ты большой парень, но у меня большой мозг. А Локи всегда готов помочь с исследованиями. Знаешь, что магия — это тоже своего рода излучение? Впрочем, это не интересно. Я найду способ поставить блокировку, чтобы никто не смог войти. А если хочешь привести своего маленького брата домой, то придется делать это на моих условиях.

Мягкая лапа с размаху врезалась в щеку Тони, и тот моментально исправился.  
— На наших условиях. Разумеется.

Котолоки наградил Тони долгим взглядом, после чего пружинисто спрыгнул на пол и встал напротив Тора.  
Тор не много знал о магии. Он был рожден воином и привык полагаться на могучее оружие в руке и на верных друзей за спиной.  
Магия всегда льнула к пальцам Локи, переливаясь и струясь.  
Тору она была чужда, но, все равно, каждый раз завораживала своей красотой и мощью.  
Его маленький брат был великим колдуном.

И будь Тор проклят, если когда-нибудь признается вслух, насколько его все это восхищает.  
От издевок потом не спасут никакие тысячелетия…

Вот и сейчас, когда фигурку кота окутало изумрудное сверкающее облако, Тор замер, почти забывая дышать.  
Лок колдовал.  
Переливался  
Менялся.  
И, спустя мгновение, рядом с Тором на месте кота стоял… уже Локи, в мягких домашних брюках и в небрежно наброшенной тунике, с длинными темными волосами, стянутыми  
сзади какой-то веревочкой и с мягкой улыбкой.

Тор вздрогнул.  
Это совершенно точно был его брат. Но сейчас… сейчас он выглядел совсем иначе.

— Тогда была иллюзия, Тор. Я должен был доказать, что я — именно тот, кого ты запомнил. Я верю, что ты поступишь разумно. — Локи сделал шаг вперед и… неожиданно положил Тору руку на плечо.

Рука была горячей.  
До боли.  
До адской горечи в глотке.

Тор никогда не понимал, насколько он скучал по всему… этому… Как в детстве, когда не было ни подвигов, ни ответственности, а трон далек как мираж, и можно целыми днями носиться по саду, вытаптывая цветы Матери, и таскаться в конюшни Отца, чтобы утащить Слейпнира покататься…

Тогда Локи, налетая как ветер, обнимал Тора за плечи, и казалось, что это будет длиться вечно.  
Они же братья, верно? Разве может быть иначе?

— Я скучал по тебе, — Тор прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — К Хель все, ты не понимаешь, как я скучал…

— Я здесь, — рука слегка ударила Тор, так же, как недавно кошачья лапка Тони, мягко, и бережно, не впуская остро заточенные когти. — Я здесь, и я помню многое, что будет. Но одно постоянно: это ты, Тор. Я знаю, что мы всегда на одной стороне.

— Семейная встреча, как трогательно. — Тони отсалютовал им невесть откуда взявшимся бокалом с вином и поморщился, когда это бокал у него трансформировался в стакан молока.  
Локи, насмешливо сверкая глазами, поиграл пальцами.

— Скотик… — С нежностью протянул Тони, глядя на молоко с плохо скрываемым отвращением  
Мой Скотик. Обнимашки с братом — это, конечно, здорово, но обнимашки с папой будут проходить под моим чутким контролем. Мы это уже обсуждали. Тор, не надо прыгать ни в какую бездну. Будет достаточно, если ты пока не станешь мешать… Я что-нибудь прострою этакое… если Всеотец проявит настойчивость и не поверит тебе. Но ты — наследный герой и просто славный здоровяк, как можно тебе не верить?

— Я понял. Я скажу, что Локи ни в чем не виновен и тот, кто подставил моего брата, уничтожен моими братьями по ЩИТу

— Угу, только Наташе не говори, что она твой брат. Женщины странные существа. Мало ли, что ей придет в голову, — посоветовал Тони, избавляясь от злополучного стакана, сунув его в руки собственному двуногому коту.

— Мяу и мр-р-р, — выдал Локи то ли соглашаясь, то ли как всегда.

Тор все еще не разбирался в нюансах.  
Но… Его мертвый брат был здесь.  
У его брата вновь горели глаза. И пусть человек из железа все еще настаивал на том, что Локи его кот… Честно говоря, это не имело значения.

Тогда Тор был готов прыгнуть следом, не вмешайся отец.

Сейчас невидимая рука Одна все еще крепко удерживала его на краю. И Тор, зажмурившись, как перед погружением в ледяную воду, камнем сорвался в неизвестность.

За Локи.

Туда, где Тони Старк пьет молоко вместо вина, и где у Локи кошачьи уши.

Где разваливается предсказанное будущее, и неясно, что ждет за поворотом, наверняка же избавиться от врагов из бездны будет не так просто, но…

Локи тоже было страшно лететь.  
Его отчаянный взгляд въелся Тору под кожу незаживающим шрамом.

Но сейчас все иначе. Тор — старший брат, а старшие всегда рядом с младшими, плечом плечу, спасая и разрушая одновременно.  
Как в детстве.

Тор сделал большой глоток из оставленного на столике стакана и фыркнул, отплевываясь.  
Ладно.  
К этому тоже можно привыкнуть.  
Самое страшное — погребальный костер и пустота.  
Самое страшное Тор уже пережил.

Остались сущие мелочи… которые легко делить с теми, кто рядом, будь то бушующая за окнами гроза или блистающее на свежевымытом небе ярко жёлтое солнце.

… или рокочущее «мр-р-р» от дремлющего кота с ярко зелеными глазами.

Тор вышел из башни и улыбнулся.

Его ждала Джейн.

Впервые он точно знал, что никогда не будет жалеть.


End file.
